


My Shitty Day Brings You Regan

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Rick, Butt Plugs, Hair Pulling, M/M, Rough Sex, Sounding, Spanking, Top Negan, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan fucks Rick hard.





	My Shitty Day Brings You Regan

**Author's Note:**

> I’m mad, I’m sad. Life sucks and it’s not gonna change tonight. Coping skills=Rick’s ass taken by Negan. **shrugs shoulders 
> 
> Hope your day is shit free!!! :-)

Negan fucked into Rick harder causing Rick to scramble to hold onto the mattress, currently he was bent over said mattress being pounded at relentlessly. Nails dug into his skin making small red crescents mark his skin, the tug of his hair had him moaning out.

“Like that baby? My big fat dick punishing your ass?”

Rick bit his lip suppressing his pleased answer, Negan dragged slower teasing his prostate and kicking his feet wider apart. It was like he was going to be split in two when Negan thrust in with a pop and pinched his ass hard.

“It’s gonna be like that huh?”

A palm grazed underneath him stroking his dick tenderly and he yelped when Negan slapped his balls and gave him one more tug. Rick couldn’t muffle his moans when a pinky finger found his slit and pushed in to the hilt. His walls wailed upon in a series of harsh thrusts and he cried out when Negan withdrew his finger to slap his ass red.

“Count baby.”

Negan pulled out and bit at his sore ass and Rick was compelled to count out loud as his ass was smacked. 

Assessing the damage Negan tugged on his dick, Rick was collapsed against the side of their bed, his ass red and thighs littered with small scraps by his nails. The right cheek displayed his bite mark proudly, identical to the left cheek, that he bit last night.

“On your back.”

Small huffs escaped Rick’s kiss swollen lips as he turned, his dick engorged by a silver cock ring. 

“Stroke it.” 

At the command Rick stroked shuddering at an unfinished orgasm. 

“No one can surpass you baby.”

Rick’s stomach tightened when Negan opened the dresser and pulled out a rod. It glistened in the bright room and he shuddered, Negan was putting on black gloves. 

“How bad you want it?”

Gulping he embedded in his memory the image of Negan wearing gloves and stroking a rod. “Please Negan.”

Pleased at the reaction Negan stalker forward. Stroking Rick’s dick he licked up it once before drizzling lube down Rick’s shaft. 

“Hold it baby.”

Rick held his dick watching the rod be lathered in lube and pushed into his slit, it slowly plunged down, he could feel the tiny balls of the instrument slid across his inner flesh. The pain was nothing compared to the burning pleasure and he arched his back closing his eyes when Negan pushed on his dick gripping the rod within.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Rick huffed, his empty ass clenching.

Taking that as his sign Negan pushed the rod down mesmerized at it slinking back up. Rick’s hand was now at his side grasping sheets. When his boy looked down he plunged the rod in letting it naturally pop up again continuing to do so in a series of agonizing teasing, at least for Rick.

“Push that ass out.” 

Being careful not to let the tool slip out Rick scooted down the bed until Negan tapped his knee signaling that he was in the right spot. A pink plug on the larger scale was saturated in clear lube. Negan saw beauty when he circled his black glove around Rick’s ass watching it pucker and his dick seep. He pushed the rod down once then pressed a finger to Rick’s hole, his pink taunt flesh so pretty being violated by his glove. Pressing another finger in he scissored them out watching walls take him in, he knew Rick was literally begging for more so adding lube he pressed another in and fondled Ricks balls, the rod hung loosely out his engorged head and Negan couldn’t have that so he pushed it in again.

Rick hollered. “Negan please!”

“Please what?” Negan wanted to ask sickenly sweet but Rick had been a very good boy this week so he nudged the tip of the plug in watching it be swallowed up halfway, needing a peek he pulled it out happy at the small gape Rick’s hole finally made.

Pushing the rod down he also pushed the plug back in plunging it further in than before. Rick locked eyes with him, his stomach struggling with breaths or suppressed moans he didn’t know. Negan pushed the rod up and down as Rick’s legs tried to close but he swatted at them and licked his balls.

“Negan I need to cum, please.”

If Negan wasn’t wearing gloves he would have scratched his flesh but gloved he smacked behind his knee instead and pushed the plug in. The base was wide and almost half his hand could cover it. It was no delicate plug destroying Rick’s ass no siree.

“Where should I cum on you?” Negan asked jerking erratically.

“Anywhere you want.” Rick moaned still staring at him.

Sliding the rod up and down he bared down on Rick’s dick, his slit was so wet leaking out to coat Negan’s gloves in slick. With one hard slap to the plug Rick moaned out, an eruption of white painting Negan’s glove.

“Dah-mn!” Negan yelled rather impressed. Rick;s blues lost connection to his, closing as heavy pants were made. Yerking harder Negan looked at the mess he made, sweaty curls and skin pink with bruises. Rick would let him do anything he wanted to him, in return he did anything for him. Their life was bliss, Carl and Judith his in every way, even called him papa.

Moaning at Rick’s lithe body he came on his dick, his cum seeping into the small gaping slit yet to tighten up.

Rick managed enough energy after their second fucking of the night to lean up and kiss him, always so gentle his boy was with him despite his own brutality to him in return.

“Love you my leathered stallion.”

The nickname was no longer stupid but enduring, Negan loved this man more than life himself, would take a bat to the head to save him. His life shit before Rick but shit it was not no more.

“Love you too baby cakes.” Negan whispered extra soft, pushing his boyfriend’s curls back from his face. He figured out long ago you only have one life and you damn best live it well. That life only really started for him when he asked a paled ass cop out for a date and the sassy boy told him no.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t come up with a title so there you go


End file.
